


Truth or dare

by hoeformodric



Series: Luka and Sergio [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric
Summary: So my friend got an idea a should write a series of one-shots of just fluffy Luka and Sergio and stages of their relationship. This will be the first part, and there will be around 7 stories in this Series.





	Truth or dare

Sergio pulled Luka by a hand and started yelling: “What was that out there? You can’t tell me to calm down, I am your captain!” Luka was staring at Sergio’s red, sweaty face too close to his which made his mind go a bit dizzy. He needed to stay focused, it was only the half time and they weren’t doing so good. “I will tell you to relax when I see you are at the edge of getting a red! Do you want to get a red? Again?” Luka answered to Sergio in a slightly higher tone than he should have.

Sergio let go of Luka’s hand and went to the bathroom that was connected to the locker room via a small tunnel. He splashed his face with cold water and tried clearing his mind which was full of random thoughts that weren’t supposed to be there, especially not during a game.

Marcelo pushed Gareth aside and sat next to Luka who was still panting and drinking water. “He gets upset like that always, you know that.” Luka lifted his head to look at Marcelo and smirked with ease. He wasn’t worried about Sergio; he knew he was just furious because the game wasn’t going well as they planned.

Few minutes before they were supposed to go back to the pitch, Zidane entered the dressing room and started talking them through the plan for the next 45 minutes. He was talking quickly and sharp but all of them listened closely and nodded as he gave orders around the room.

Sergio was listening and simultaneously taking off his jersey and getting a new one which made Luka’s eyes automatically turn to Sergio and observe him. His glance turned to a stare when Sergio took off his pants. Luka saw that scene many times before and each time he stared like he never saw Sergio naked. Sergio pulled out new pants, put them on and as he stood up, their eyes met which made both of them go red, just like they were while they were running on the pitch. Sergio quickly turned around and stood closely to Zidane.

As Zizou finished his strategy, Sergio yelled some and wished them all luck and they all ran out to the tunnel and back to the pitch.

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sergio just got out of the shower when Luka was already on his way out, fully dressed and ready to sit in his car. He was stopped by Gareth on the entrance, he wanted to know about their weekend plans and if they are still going out. Luka nodded and wanted to get out of the stadium as quick as possible because in the corner of his eye he caught Sergio’s wet body wrapped in a white towel. “See you tomorrow then, bye.” Luka practically ran away from Gareth and out of the stadium as quick as he could. He was back in his car in no time.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Luka was one of the first people on training. He always liked to come early so he could run alone before other people come. As he was putting on his training clothes, he saw Sergio walk in the room and at first he was confused. Sergio never came early, he was always on time or sometimes even late, but never early. Luka ignored the fact Sergio was staring at him the whole time he was changing, and he just ran out to the training pitch and started running.

He ran his first and second round around the training pitch and as he was starting his third round, he saw Sergio come out on the pitch and running. He was fast and caught up to Luka in no time. As he was getting closer to Luka, he was slowing down, and he was running the same speed as Luka when he was next to him. “What was that yesterday?” Luka’s eyes blasted open and he started swallowing all of the saliva that suddenly gathered in his throat. “What are you talking about?” Sergio grinned and narrowed his eyes at Luka. “I saw you looking at me, and then after the game you just ran away. We could have gone out, but you bolted.” Luka’s eyes got even wider and he felt like his throat was starting to close. He gasped for air and started coughing. They both stopped running and Sergio took Luka by his hand and made him sit down in the middle of the training pitch on the slightly wet grass. “Are you okay?” His eyes are going crazy and he was trying to check if Luka was okay.

“I’m fine, it’s fine.” Luka stood back up and started running again, leaving Sergio behind. Sergio smiled in relief and ran after Luka. “So, me and you, out sometimes?” Luka was trying to play it cool this time and he just nodded slowly. “I can pick you up around seven, there is a good game tonight, we could go watch it, call anyone you want.” Luka’s secret excitement got lower. He was hoping it will be just him and Sergio, but he had to settle down at least for something.

“Do you mind if I call Gareth? We were supposed to go out today, so this would be amazing.” Sergio nodded and smiled: “Perfect! I’ll call up Marcelo and Karim, maybe they will bring someone else too.” Sergio continued running, but Luka was slowing down as his enthusiasm was lowering.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Gareth called Luka at six to check where exactly are they going and with whom. Luka listed everything shortly and hung up the phone. He put on the simplest outfit for a night out and simply waited for Sergio to show up. They were out together before, but it never felt like it did that time. Luka’s palms were sweaty, and he was checking the time every few minutes to finally see the clock making a perfect 7. His phone rang suddenly, but it wasn’t Sergio. “Hey, what’s up?” Luka’s voice was a bit stuck up, but he sounded convincingly chilled out. “Sergio and I will pick you up in a few minutes so be in front of your house.” Cristiano yelled from the other side of the line over the loud music banging. Luka confirmed and hung up the phone, his throat closing again, this time not from excitement.

He heard honks outside and he quickly turned off the light and left the house. He locked the front door and, with quick steps, he ran to the car. “Hey!” Sergio shouted from the driver seat. He looked hotter than usual, but Luka didn’t say anything he just waved and entered the car and sat in the back seats. “We are picking up Marcelo too.” Cristiano was excited for their group night out more than anyone else. They didn’t have many of these and when they found time for it, it was perfect.

They picked up Marcelo quickly and arrived at a big night bar where Gareth, Karim and Isco were waiting for them outside. “We have the best table with the best view to the screen.” Cris was entering first showing everyone where they were sitting. Luka was in the back with Gareth while  Sergio was still locking the car. Karim called Gareth to ask them if they should split some food together and when Gareth left Luka, he felt a big, strong hand around his shoulders. He was a bit taken back by the warmness around his neck, but when he looked up and saw Sergio grinning down at him, he just rolled his eyes and smiled. He was impressed how calm and unbothered he remained. Sergio kept his hand around Luka’s shoulders as they entered the bar and sat down. 

All of them ordered some food and drinks and the game soon stared. It was a good Premier League game, and they loved watching the games together especially when the teams they loved were playing against each other. Through the whole game Sergio was getting handsy with Luka, he touched him carelessly and just softly and quickly so Luka would get all worked up.

As the game was coming to an end Sergio stood up from their booth. “I am going home, I’m really exhausted.” “No, Sergio, there is literally 5 more minutes till the end.” Cristiano whined as he wanted Sergio to stay a bit after the game so they could get one more drink together. “But I know you’ll stay after the game.” Sergio looked at Cristiano and waved. “If anyone needs a ride home now, they can come with me.” Cristiano waved to Isco and Marcelo too and he confirmed that he will take them home.

Luka stood up and took his jacket. “I’ll go too, I am tired, the training today and the game yesterday…” “It’s fine, bye you two.” Cris waved them goodbye and returned to watching the last minutes of the game on the big TV. “See you tomorrow!” Marcelo yelled from the bar as Sergio and Luka exited. 

“Good game huh?” Luka chuckled quietly and returned a look back to Sergio. “Maybe for your team.” Sergio smiled and they entered the car.

“Wanna play a game?” Luka looked at Sergio who was focused on the road, like he didn’t even ask anything. “Sure, what’s the game?” Luka was curious and the drive to his house wasn’t too long so a short game wouldn’t hurt. “Oh, you know it, it’s simple. Truth or dare?” Sergio was still focused on the road, but he could see Luka rolling his eyes. “Truth.” Sergio smiled into his chin and asked: “Who is one person from the team you absolutely can’t imagine living without?” “Mateo.” Luka blasted the answer because it was a no-brainer. “I thought so. Your turn!” “Truth or dare?” Luka waited for Sergio’s answer impatiently and he didn’t know what he would give him if he picked dare.

“Truth.” Luka sighed in relief and asked: “How many people have you been with since you arrived in Real?” Sergio finally turned his head towards Luka and widened his eyes in shock. “Luka Modrić?! I didn’t know you could be so nasty. But, yeah sure, relationship wise about 4, and if we talk about one-night stands… well...” “It’s fine, you don’ have…” “About 35-40.” Luka opened his mouth in shock. He tried to close them, but nothing was happening. “It’s fine, you can call me a man whore, but I mean I am in this club for 10 years.” Luka was still in shock, but what was he supposed to expect from Sergio Ramos. 

Sergio pulled to Luka’s house and as Luka opened his doors to leave Sergio continued the game: “Truth or dare?” Luka smiled and just waved to Sergio and started climbing up the stairs to his front doors. “You’re not cool, we were supposed to finish the game!” Sergio was shouting from his car so Luka could hear him. He noticed how visibly happy Sergio was looking and Luka couldn’t take his eyes off of him. “Do you want to come in and finish the game?” Sergio turned off his car and exited it. “I thought you would never ask.”

Luka unlocked the house and turned on the lights in the whole living room in kitchen. “Truth again.” Luka said as he left his jacket in the hall on one of the hangers. Sergio took off his shoes and followed Luka to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools. “You’re boring. But okay…” Sergio though about the question for a few seconds. “Is there anyone you like at the moment?” Luka was behind the kitchen island where Sergio was sitting, preparing some drinks, but as he heard the question his eyes got flushed and red and he quickly opened the freezer to get some ice out and to hide his head away from Sergio. “There is actually.” Sergio narrowed his eyebrows and frowned a bit, but a smile appeared when Luka took out whiskey and ice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

“Dare!” Sergio exclaimed as he was holding his third glass of whiskey. “I dare you to drink that like a shot.” Sergio looked at his half full glass and nodded towards Luka. He gulped the heavy liquid down his throat and smacked his lips as he finished. He felt a bit dizzy, but it was normal, and he liked being a bit light headed sometimes. 

 “I am still sticking with truth.” Sergio frowned again but accepted it and licked his lips which were still burning from the whiskey. “Have you ever thought about guys? Sexually or romantically?” Luka was just about to take a gulp of his drink, but the glass almost slipped out of his hand as he heard the burning question. Sergio lifted his eyebrows as he was seeing Luka get all messy and flustered from one question. “C’mon Luka. It’s not that deep.” Luka took a big gulp of the whiskey and shortly answered. “Yes.” Sergio’s eyes got big, and as he went to take away Luka’s glass as a sign, they both drank enough, he whispered: “Me too.” Luka’s hands started shaking and sweating so he tried to stop the shakiness by taking his own hands and just holding them together in his lap.

“I take truth this time too.” Sergio just continued the game ignoring the flustered Luka in front of him. Luka tried to come up with a question, but nothing was getting to his mind. While Luka was thinking about the question, Sergio finally proposed they go to the couch because his back hurt from the stiff bar stools. Luka nodded and, in a few seconds,  they were on the big gray couch with Luka still thinking about the question.

“I got it!” Sergio smiled and let Luka finally ask the question. “Who did you fantasize about most recently?” Sergio looked at Luka playfully and nodded: “Good question.” Sergio was silent for a few moments and just as Luka wanted to tell him he needs to answer Sergio blurted out the answer. “You.”

Luka was a bit taken back by Sergio’s statement. He wanted to ask so many questions, but his palms were getting sweatier and shakier and he was losing his breath, so he didn’t want to say anything. “Truth or dare?”

Luka wasn’t able to just continue the game like nothing happened, but he knew it was like that with Sergio, spontaneous and carefree. “Dare.” Luka grinned and his and Sergio’s eyes met. Sergio was quiet, just gazing at Luka and Luka wasn’t moving his look away. After a few moments of silence Sergio finally broke it with words Luka was hoping to hear: “I dare you to kiss me.”


End file.
